


【魏白】BLOOD SUGAR（十）

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】BLOOD SUGAR（十）

再后来甄远说了些什么，白敬亭几乎一个字都没听进去，断线忙音响了很久之后还一直攥着手机。因为太过用力，骨节都泛了白。

他明白自己本不该有过多的情绪波动。“魏大勋只是我的上司，还是我的任务对象”，白敬亭一直是这么认为的，他心里很清楚，所以也一直尽力地控制自己和他保持安全距离。可接近魏大勋之后发生的每件事都远远偏离了他的预览，一件件都在把他推向那道高压线。如果说从前白敬亭和魏大勋之间还蒙着一层和平的纸，甄远的这通电话就是把这层脆弱的假象撕了个粉碎。

白敬亭意识到心里有了别的感情。并不是愤怒或者难过之类的单一情绪能够解释的，而是一种难以言说的复杂滋味，像被背叛狠狠抓出一道血淋淋的口子。他这才意识到，自己对魏大勋的感情早就变了质。

之后数日，白敬亭虽然没有食不知味夜不能寐，却也实实在在被这泼狗血缠得心不在焉，工作好几次险些出了岔子。魏大勋甚至以为他身体不舒服，要放他几天假带他去看医生。白敬亭自然是婉拒，坐在桌前咔哒咔哒敲键盘，心里想这样不是办法，如果再不找个机会把这件事弄个清楚明白，他可能就要透不过气来了。

于是在两个人约好一起吃火锅的这天，白敬亭比约定的时间提早了一个小时站在了魏大勋家门前。

门铃声响起，魏大勋打开门，外面站着嘴几乎要抿成一条直线的白敬亭。

“不是说好我去接你吗，怎么提前来了？”  
“先让我进去吧，我有点事想跟你说。”

魏大勋只好让路放行。白敬亭走到客厅中央，堪堪吐了一口气才转过身。魏大勋正对着穿衣镜系着纽扣。他穿了件休闲款白衬衫，衬得整个人挺拔俊朗，又有种说不出的亲和感。

“你这来的也太早了，离我预定的时间还远着呢，”魏大勋抬起手腕看时间，“现在就是去了人家也未必让咱俩进。”

白敬亭正浑身紧绷地坐在沙发边缘，眼神不知道该往哪儿放，就紧紧盯着前面茶几上的玻璃水杯。他虽然思前想后决定了今天要来找魏大勋挑明，并且真的来了，可箭在弦上，他反而不知道该怎么开口。

玻璃被突然被一只好看的手拿走了。

魏大勋捏着杯子大咧咧坐在茶几上，脸直接凑到白敬亭跟前，“你不是有事儿要跟我说吗？”

魏大勋一下子把两个人的距离拉到了警戒值，近到白敬亭可以直接闻到魏大勋身上木质香水浅浅的尾调。自从他有一天无意中对魏大勋说这个味道好闻，他好像就没有再换过香水。白敬亭一紧张反倒直接对上了魏大勋的视线。那双好看的浅褐色眼珠转也不转地盯着他，看得他脸上发烧。他莫名有种被人反将一军的挫败感，心一横直接切入了正题。

“你是不是喜欢我。”

这次换魏大勋发烧了。他蹭一下站了起来，左手还牢牢捏着杯子，右手却快于思考地摸上了自己的后脑勺，揉得一团糟。“我……你……你这是不是有点直接，我还……”

这很显然就是被戳中了心事的下意识反应。如果换个前提，换个场景，白敬亭确定自己九成会感觉到开心。可现在魏大勋这串琐碎的小动作却刺得他乐也不是，疼也不是。不仅如此，反倒还印证了甄远的话和他心里那丝猜想。他的脸颊不再发烧，心里也跟着冷却下来。

“我是不是和他很像？”

魏大勋还沉浸在莫名的喜悦中，一时之间并没有意识到白敬亭是以什么样的心情问出了这句话，还傻乐着反问回去，“你说什么哪小白。”

“白rap，”白敬亭的声音冷得结霜，“我和他像吗。”

白敬亭收声。这下他反倒平静下来，抬眼直视魏大勋的眼睛，想要答案，更想听魏大勋到底会怎么说。

话已经说得再明白不过了。埋在心底数年的名字突然以这样的方式被提起，那段尘封的回忆像暴风雨一样卷了过来，魏大勋一时有些手足无措。他垂下手，玻璃杯敲击桌面的清脆声响在室内即将凝固的空气里被无限放大。

时间一分一秒过去，窗外的渐渐暗了下来，谁都没有再开口。魏大勋低着头，始终没有看向白敬亭。两个人沉默地对峙，直到天色彻底黑下来，魏大勋才摸到墙边开了一盏灯，从酒柜里拿出一瓶红酒坐回茶几上，只不过是背对着白敬亭。他给自己倒了一杯，仰头喝下，接着又是一杯。

白敬亭看着他的背影，话也说不出，只觉得胸腔里被无端端填了一大把碎冰渣，还狠劲儿地攥了一把，冷，又割得人生疼。

但他又不甘心这样没有答案的痛下去。

他起身绕到魏大勋面前。酒已经喝下去大半瓶，魏大勋脸上带了点醉意。白敬亭试着抬高一点声调，换了一个相对轻快的语气。

“不回答我也就算了，酒也没我的吗，你到底把我当什么了。”

魏大勋依旧没有抬头，只是起身拿出另一只杯子，少少倒了一点递给白敬亭。当初他说过自己不太能喝酒，他一直都记得。

白敬亭接过那杯酒，顺势用另一只手牵住了魏大勋的衣袖。魏大勋并没挣脱，任由他把自己带到桌旁。

两人相依而坐。白敬亭摇晃高脚杯，红酒在杯中荡漾。但把玩并没有持续多久，他放下酒杯，努力遮着自己的焦虑和暗藏的一丝恐惧，用平和的目光看向魏大勋，甚至轻轻握住了他的手腕，“可以告诉我了吗。”

肌肤相触的一瞬间，魏大勋高筑的防线似乎终于有了一丝动摇。

“很像。”

魏大勋睫毛颤动，带着丝水气忽闪忽闪。他抬起手，犹豫着，冰凉的指尖贴上那颗小小泪痣，又一下子收回去，“是真的。当初看到你简历上照片的时候我都吓了一跳。”

“原来我真的是个替代品。”白敬亭这么想。他还没来得及反应出什么情绪，身体就先有了动作，伸出手拿过桌上的红酒给自己倒满了小半杯一饮而尽。这点酒精足够让他产生醉意，他的潜意识也确实渴望这几分醉意，因为不敢清醒。

魏大勋皱眉，却没来得及阻止，只能看着白敬亭给自己灌酒。他知道自己的话已经对他造成了伤害，但既然开了头，他也不打算继续隐瞒下去了。这段隐情就像是埋在他们之间的定时炸弹，一旦被引爆，两个人都会遍体鳞伤。与其提心吊胆地等，倒不如自己亲手把线剪断。

“我承认，我当初留下你是别有用心。因为你们真的……太像了。”他偷偷看白敬亭，对方看起来一脸平静，并没有什么表情，“你是不是觉得我就是一渣男啊。我也这么觉得。因为这种原因把你留在身边，还一直瞒着你，我都觉得自己混蛋。但是……”

魏大勋深深呼出一口气。“但是不一样。除了这张脸，你和他完全就是两个人。我很清楚现在一直在我身边的人是谁，我眼前的人，我喜欢着的人，不是他，是你。”

魏大勋温柔而坚定地看着白敬亭的眼睛，“我知道这个人是你。”

很奇怪，上一秒白敬亭还在自嘲自己做了别人的替代品，顺便嫌弃着这个“前男友脸收集癖”的男人，下一秒被这对深潭似的眼睛一望，就好像跌了进去。他被这泓潭水柔软地缚住，不管是魏大勋靠过来吻住了他，还是把他打横抱起放到卧室的床上，他都没有反抗。

白敬亭陷进柔软的大床里，任由那对湿润的嘴唇吻住自己，舌头带着刚刚红酒的醇香气息入侵进来，缠绵地卷起他的舌尖吮吸，又用牙齿轻轻噬咬，离开的时候拖出一条情欲的银丝。接着是颈侧柔嫩的肌肤被温柔地舔舐，温热的鼻息扑在白的耳边，他一下子半边身子酥麻，手攥住了魏后背的衬衣。这是他不为人知的敏感处。

魏大勋牙齿和舌尖并用，在白敬亭颈侧和锁骨印下一个个充满滚烫欲望的痕迹，没有过多用力，却足够情欲。白敬亭觉得刚刚的半杯酒精发作，整个身体开始发烫，唇间也逸出略显急促的喘息。

虽然意识有点模糊，但当感觉到魏大勋修长的手指正解着自己胸前的纽扣，白敬亭还是下意识地伸手握住了他的手腕。

“别……”

他以为魏大勋会生气。但他只是应声停了动作，抬手拨了拨他额前因为刚才的纠缠而有点凌乱的碎发，带着几分醉人的甜意凝视过来，“那好，等到下次，你愿意的时候。”

说完拉过被子帮他盖好，还在额头印下一个轻柔的亲吻。

 

那个吻好似带着什么安抚人心的力量。白敬亭闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
